katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/129
. . . . . . . . . . . . "Nigdy nie wierzyłam, że to się stanie" "W nic dobrego nie wierzyłam" "Gdy jednak ty się pojawiłeś w moim życiu" "Nie...........w NASZYCH życiach" "Odmieniłeś nas los" "Odmieniłeś mój los" "Zrobisz to, czego nikt inny nie dokona" "Zrobisz coś przez co się wszyscy uradujemy" "Zbawisz zło" "Poprowadzisz dobro do zwycięstwa" "Krew zostanie rozpryskana" "Świat twój stanie się nie umarły" "Wszystkie wymiary przestaną istnieć przez twoje imię" "Umysły zostaną zamknięte" "Uczucia zostaną otwartę" "A czasy znów staną się prehistoryczne" -Adelajda 21 Kwiecień 2017, 13:07 Na statku FAFA-173 . Rycerze Śmierci włączyli wielki ekran telewizora. Rycerz: (ò_ó) Na monitorze pojawiła się zakapturzona osoba. ?????: W jakiej sprawie? -_- Nieznany lekko się uniósł z tronu. Rycerze spojrzeli na siebie. Rycerz: L-lordzie Ornolu..........a co jeśli zbudowanie muru nie wypali? (ò_ó) Ornol: Niby czemu? -_- Rycerz: Bo...............yyy.....(óᗝò) Ornol: -_- Rycerz: Yyyyy...(óᗝò) Ornol: -_- Rycerz: (óᗝò) Ornol: Wieśniaku.....po raz ostatni daję ci szansę na zmiażdżenie tych robaków! -_- Ornol: Musimy zrobić to jak najszybciej......musimy spełnić nasz plan! -_- Ornol: Pokazać im nasze pazury! -_- Rycerz: A co jak ci wszyscy władcy tych 10 wymiarów uznają to za nielegalne? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Ornol: Nie martw się, sprawię........-_- Ornol: ...........ŻE TO BĘDZIE LEGALNE. Rycerz: (⍜_⍜) Ornol: Wobec tego........zbudować mur! -_- Rycerz: Ale m-mój lord- Ornol: Czy chcesz żyć krócej? -_- Rycerzowi zaczęło się robić słabo. Rycerz: (⍜_⍜) Ornol: -_- Rycerz: (dusi się) T-tak jest panie! (>ᗝ<) Ornol: -_- Rycerz przestał się dusić. Ornol się rozłączył. W wymiarze Minecrafta Wieśniaki budowały wielki mur. Wieśniak: Masz odpowiednir bloki? (óᗝò) Wieśniak #2: Ale przecież my- Wieśniak: Co? (óᗝò) Wieśniak #2: -_- Wieśniak: No co? (óᗝò) Wieśniak #2: -_- Wieśniak #2: My używamy cały czas tego samego bloku! (óᗝò) Wieśniak: Aaaa....(óᗝò) Wieśniaki dalej kontynowali budowę muru. Nagle coś dostrzegli. Wieśniak: Ej! (óᗝò) Wieśniak #2: Co znowu? -_- Wieśniak: Patrz na to! (óᗝò) Wieśniak #2: Na co znowu? -_- Wieśniacy popatrzyli się na mgłę. Z mgły zaczęło coś wychodzić. Wyglądało to na zbliżającą się kulę. Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Zbliżała się.... Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Zbliżała się.... Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Zbliżała się.... Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Zbliżała się... Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Ktoś zaczął się zbliżać. Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) ............. Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Ktoś wyszedł z mgły. Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) .................... Wieśniacy: (⇀_↼) Wieśniacy: (ó_ò) Wieśniak: Ahaha! (^ᗜ^) Wieśniak #2: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Wieśniacy zaczęli się śmiać. Wieśniak: To tylko wybraniec i jego klon! (^ᗜ^) Wieśniak #2: Ta, nic nam nie grozi! (^ᗜ^) Wieśniacy: HAHAHAHA (^ᗜ^) .......................... .................... Wieśniak: Chwila co? (๏ᗜ๏) Sobek i Nafuna rzucili się na wieśniaków. Wieśniak: POMO- Wieśniak został zakneblowany. Sobek spojrzał na Nafunę. Sobek: I jak? (òᗜó) Nafuna: Ach..........no dobra. Może faktycznie potrafisz używać mocy we mgle....(òᗜó) Sobek: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: -_- Nafuna spojrzał na wieśniaków. Nafuna: Coś chcecie powiedzieć? -_- Nafuna: Nie? -_- Wieśniaki: (⍜x⍜) W wymiarze jednorożców Wieśniacy byli na posterunku. Wściekły-Policjant-Jednorożec: A TERAZ POWIESZ NAM CZEMU- Yunko: Przepraszam. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko odepchnęła Wściekłego-Policjanta-Jednorożca Yunko: -_- Wieśniak: (⍜_⍜) Yunko się uśmiechnęła. Yunko: Nie ma się o co martwić panowie! W zamian za wolność, chcę żebyście powiedzieli nam gdzie kryje się wasz mistrz i jego uczniowie! (óᗜò) Wieśniak: (⍜_⍜) Wieśniak: W wymiarze Minecrafta, oczywiście! (─ᗝ─) Yunko: W wymiarze Minecrafta, tak? (─ᗝ─) Wieśniak: Yhy. (─ᗝ─) Yunko: Zaraz sprawdzimy. (─ᗝ─) Yunko sięgnęła po telefon. Wieśniak popatrzył się na drugiego Wieśniaka. Wieśniacy: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Halo. Sobek? Nasi mili panowie sądzą, że wy już tam w wymiarze znaleźliście mistrza i jego uczniów, prawda to? (òᗜó) Sobek: Nie. (òᗝó) Yunko: (ò◡ó) Wieśniak: Ehehe. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Yunko: Dzięki synku, kocham cię pa! (òᗜó) Yunko się rozłączyła. Pokiwała palcem. Yunko: Nie tak to się robi panowie! (òᗜó) Wieśniak zaczął się trząść. Wieśniak: I tak wam nic nie powiem! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Yunko: Nie? (òᗜó) Wieśniak: Absolutnie! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Wieśniak #2: Tak! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Yunko: (òᗜó) Yunko: Wiecie, że jestem królową tego wymiaru prawda? (òᗜó) Wieśniacy: ................. Yunko: I doskonale wiecie, że mam kontrolę nad firmami produkującymi wasze ulubione słodycze. (òᗜó) Wieśniacy: .................... Yunko: (òᗜó) Yunko: (wyciąga telefon) (òᗜó) Wieśniacy: .............. Yunko: (òᗜó) Yunko: Proszę o wycofanie żelek- NIE!! PROSIMY!! OPOWIEMY WAM WSZYSTKO TYLKO ZOSTAWCIE NASZE ŻELKI W KSZTAŁCIE JEDNOROŻCÓW! (>ᗝ<) Yunko schowała telefon. Yunko: Nawet nie zadzwoniłam ale dzięki. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Wieśniaki: (⍜_⍜) Yunko wyciągnęła nadajnik. Yunko: Mamy ich! (òᗜó) Przyjąłem! (òᗜó) - głos Francisa. Yunko odłożyła nadajnik. Yunko: I co panowie? (òᗜó) Wieśniaki: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: Idziecie do domów! (òᗜó) Wieśniaki: (⍜_⍜) Wieśniaki: A nie wycofacie naszych ulubionych żelek? (⍜_⍜) Yunko: (ò_ó) Yunko: Nie wycofamy. (òᗜó) Wieśniaki: TAAAAAAAAAK!! W Podwymiarze Przy długim stole zebrali się wszyscy królowie wymiarów. 1. Katarazonia - Francis IX 2. Wymiar Jednorożców - Yunko 3. Wymiar Komnat Ataków - Król Goblinów 4. Wymiar X - Wenus Galaktykoza 5. Wymiar Ujemny - Karim 6. Wymiar Gadających Zwierząt - Gorilla Dobroduszny 7. Wymiar Osobliwy - Maurycy Kraśko Yunko: Przepraszam za spóźnienie! (^ᗜ^) Yunko zajęła miejsce. Wstał Zephyr. Zephyr: Jako Przewodniczący Kryształowej Rady Magicznej ogłaszam Wielki Kongres Między-Wymiarów! (òᗝó) Wszyscy wstali. Zephyr: Żadnego przerywania, darcia się, przepychanek i chcę żebyście zachowali spokój! (òᗝó) ............. Zephyr: Ekm. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał na Sobka i Nafunę. Zephyr: Musimy wysłać jednego z nich na 5 wymiarów a drugie na 5 wymiarów. Lecz trzeba rozważyć na które. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko wstała. Yunko: PRZEPRASZAM BAR- Zephyr: Mówiłem coś królowo! -_- Yunko usiadła zdenerwowana. Zephyr: -_- Zephyr: Prosimy rozważyć na które wymiary któryś z nich pójdzie! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Na salę wszedł Oponeczek. Wszyscy zaczęli pisać coś na kartce. Oponeczek: (w myślach) Co tu się wyrabia? (óᗝò) Teo Vafidis pisał na kartce "Sobek - Wymiar X". Oponeczek podszedł do jednej ławki. Oponeczek: (szeptem) Teo, co się dzieje? (óᗝò) Teo: (szeptem) Sobek i Nafuna zostaną wybrani do sprawdzenia wymiarów. Ponoć ktoś zniszczył twierdzę w Wymiarze Jednorożców i teraz szukają sprawcy. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (szeptem) Aaaa...(òᗝó) Francis jednak to usłyszał i powiedział do nich: Francis: Idioto, wszyscy już znają sprawcę! Tylko, że my teraz ich szukamy! -_- Ludzie się popatrzyli. Teo: Przepraszam, że się pomyliłem. -_- Francis: O Overlordzie, ty jak zwykle się zawsze pomylisz. -_- Teo: A ty co? Najmądrzejszy? Stul pysk! -_- Zephyr: Proszę o spokój! Może pan Vafidis opuści naszą salę jeśli łaska? -_- ............. Teo odstawił kartkę i wyszedł. Oponeczek pobiegł za nim. Sobek: ............ Sobek spojrzał na Nafunę. Nafuna spojrzał na Sobka. Sobek: (ó_ò) Yunko: ...................... U Teo Vafidisa Oponeczek pobiegł za Teo. Oponeczek: Teo, poczekaj! (ó_ò) Teo się zatrzymał i odwrócił się do Oponeczka. Teo: Co chcesz? (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Nie obrażaj się na Francisa! (óᗝò) Teo: Nie obrażam się. Jestem po prostu zły. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Zły? (óᗝò) Teo: Zły z powodu Francisa. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Teo: Oni w ogóle wszyscy mnie wkurzają. (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Czemu? (óᗝò) Teo: KRM wróciło, ok. Ale z jakiegoś powodu myślę że oni źle działają na Sobka. (óᗝò) Oponeczek: Jak? (óᗝò) Teo: Chcą wcielić Sobka jak najbliżej wroga mimo że to niebezpieczne. (óᗝò) Oponeczek: To wiem ale...(óᗝò) Teo: Skoro wiesz to czemu go nie chronisz jako najlepszy przyjaciel? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Później Zephyr wstał. Zephyr: Ogłaszam werdykt! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wszyscy się skupili. A Yunko się stresowała. Zephyr: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał na Sobka i Nafunę. Zephyr: Niniejszym oficjalnie ogłaszam, że Sobek i Na- Do sali wszedł Oponeczek i Teo. Oponeczek: My pójdziemy! Francis: SPRZECIW! -_- Oponeczek: Nie ma mowy Francis! -_- Teo: -_- Zephyr: Proszę o spokój! -_- Maurycy: (òᗝó) Maurycy popatrzył się na Sobka. Sobek: (òᗝó) Maurycy: (òᗝó) Zephyr: Zostajecie! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: Ale my ich zastąpimy! -_- Francis: Nie ma mowy, powiedziałem! -_- Teo: Wali mnie to. -_- Francis wstał z krzesła. I podszedł do Teo. Francis: -_- Teo: -_- Zephyr: Proszę ich rozdzielić! -_- Francis: Nie trzeba! -_- Teo: Taaa....-_- Francis usiadł na krześle Wszyscy się patrzyli dziwnie na Oponeczka i Teo. Maurycy wstał z krzesła. Maurycy: A ja sądzę, że mogą pójść razem we czwórkę! (óᗜò) Wszyscy: (⍜_⍜) Zephyr: (⍜_⍜) Francis: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Gorilla: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Teo: (⍜_⍜) Maurycy: ? (óᗝò) Zephyr wstał. Zephyr: Zmieniam werdykt! Oponeczek, Teo, Sobek i Nafuna idą na poszukiwania złego Lorda! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr uderzył młotkiem. Zephyr: Teraz podzielam osoby! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał na Oponeczka. Zephyr: Oponeczek Arka Cavio! Idziesz zgładzić przeciwników w wymiarze..........Katarazoni! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: Tak jest! (òᗝó) Zephyr: Będziesz pod nadzorem Francisa! Zephyr wskazał na Teo. Zephyr: Theodore Vafidis! Ty zajmiesz się pilnowaniem przestępców w Wymiarze X! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Teo: Tak jest! -_- Zephyr: Będziesz pod nadzorem Wenus! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał na Nafunę. Zephyr: Nafuna Kotełowski! Strzeż Wymiaru Minecrafta! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Tak jest! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr: Będziesz pod nadzorem Maurycego! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr wskazał na Sobka. Zephyr: Sobku Alojzy Kotełowski! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: (ò_ó) Zephyr: Będziesz bronił Wymiaru Jednorożców! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Sobek: Tak jest! (óᗝò) Zephyr: Ogłoszone! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Zephyr uderzył młotkiem. . Kilka godzin później, Sobek, Nafuna, Teo i Oponeczek mieli swoje własne samoloty i własnego pilota. Samoloty się szykowały. Sobek, Oponeczek, Teo i Nafuna czekali na polu. Ej, chłopaki! (óᗜò) - głos Maurycego. Czwórka się odwróciła. Sobek: O! To ty Kanclerzu! (óᗜò) Oponeczek: (óᗜò) Maurycy podszedł do Sobka. Mauycy: Słuchaj (położył rękę na jego barku), wiem że dzisiejszy dzień nie był zbyt miły i uroczy ale przysięgam ci że wszystko dobrze się ułoży! (óᗜò) Sobek: Heh. (óᗜò) Maurycy się uśmiechnął do Teo. Maurycy: Pan Vafidis, dobrze rozumiem? (óᗜò) Teo: Tak. (òᗝó) Maurycy: Słyszałem dużo o panu. Ponoć przebędził pan zło z przepowiedni gdzieś w latach 20-tych. (óᗝò) Teo: Nie, to bujdy. Rakieta leciała w stronę Katarazoni więc użyłem zakazanej mocy z Księgi i zatrzymałem ją. (óᗝò) Sobek popatrzył się na Oponeczka. Sobek: Wyjaśniło się! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Nafuna: Yyyy....Przepraszam....(óᗝò) Maurycy spojrzał na Nafunę. Maurycy: Aaaa....Nafuna Kotełowski! (óᗝò) Nafuna: (óᗝò) Maurycy: Miło mi cię poznać! (óᗜò) Maurycy uścisnął dłoń Nafunie. Maurycy: O tobie też coś słyszałem. (óᗜò) Nafuna: Naprawdę? (óᗜò) Maurycy: Poszukiwałeś broni zwalczającej zła kilka lat wcześniej. Chodziłeś po wymiarach jak potłuczony! (óᗜò) Nafuna: Haha! (>ᗜ<) Maurycy: (òᗜó) Maurycy zmienił postawę. Maurycy: Słuchajcie, wiem że dzisiejszy dzień nie był zbyt fajny ale jako Kanclerz Największego Wymiaru postanawiam was za to przeprosić i chcę złożyć wam propozycję. (òᗜó) Maurycy popatrzył się po kolei na każdą osobę. Maurycy: Hmmmm......lepiej żebyś ty Sobek zostawił Wymiar Jednorożców dla swojej matki i jednorożcom i poszedł razem z Nafuną do Wymiaru Minecrafta! (òᗜó) Sobek: Ale- Maurycy: Nie martw się! Wszyscy wiemy, że Wymiar Osobliwy jest wymiarem największym! Mam największe wojsko więc nic do stracenia! (òᗜó) Sobek: No...(óᗝò) Maurycy: (óᗝò) Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: Ja sądzę, że to jest złe rozwiązanie. (óᗝò) Maurycy: -_- Maurycy: Mam pomysł! (óᗜò) Sobek: ? (óᗝò) Maurycy wyjął z kieszeni monetę. Maurycy: U mnie walutą są monety. Jest taka zabawa "Orzeł czy Reszka". (óᗝò) Sobek: No i? (óᗝò) Maurycy: Jeśli traficie orzeł to wszyscy pójdziecie według planu KRM ale jeśli traficie reszkę to pójdziecie według mojego planu, zgoda? (óᗜò) Sobek: Ok. (óᗜò) Sobek przybił piątkę z Maurycym, Sobek: Co ty na to Nafuna? (óᗜò) Nafuna: Wszystko jedno. (óᗜò) Maurycy dał monetę Sobkowi. Sobek ją podrzucił. ..................... Sobek: (óᗜò) Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: Reszka? (óᗝò) Maurycy: A więc według mojego planu! (òᗜó) Sobek: Chwila- Nafuna: Nie marudź! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna wepchał Sobka do samolotu. Sobek: Czy ty się czasem nie boisz samolotów?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: To jest Awionetka a nie samolot. (òᗜó) Nafuna wsiadł do samolotu. Sobek: To jest to samo! (>ᗝ<) Pilot wystartował. Samolot wyleciał. Maurycy: Oponeczek i Teo, wy też powinniście się trzymać razem. Katarazonię zostaw również mnie a wy idźcie do Wymiaru X! (óᗜò) Oponeczek: Spoczko. (óᗜò) Teo: Ja- Maurycy: Nie martw się Teo! (óᗜò) Teo: .................. Maurycy: W końcu gwiazdy należą do nieba, nie? (óᗜò) Maurycy podszedł do pilotów. Maurycy: Pilot 52 i Pilot 49. Jesteście zwolnieni z misji. Poinformować! -_- Pilot 52: Rozkaz! (òᗝó) Pilot 49: Rozkaz! (òᗝó) Maurycy podszedł do głównych bohaterów. Maurycy: Powodzenia w misji! (òᗜó) Teo: Dzięki! (òᗜó) Oponeczek: (òᗜó) Oponeczek i Teo wszedli do samolotu.. Pilot wystartował Dwójka odleciała do góry. Maurycy im pomachał. A następnie odszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy. W samolocie LARNA-198 Samolot leciał. Sobek sprawdzał plecak. Nie było tam nic. Sobek: -_- Sobek: Nafuna? -_- Nafuna: Tak? (óᗝò) Sobek: Chyba ktoś wziął kanapki. -_- Nafuna wyjął spod siedzenia inny plecak. Z plecaka wyjął kanapkę. Nafuna: Proszę. (óᗝò) Sobek: (ò_ó) Sobek wziął kanapkę od Nafuny. Odpakował folię i zaczął jeść. Sobek: ............ Nafuna: Nie dobra? (óᗝò) Sobek: Nie oto chodzi. Mam dziwne wrażenie jakby coś głupiego się stało? (óᗝò) Nafuna: Głupiego? (óᗝò) Sobek: Może nie głupiego ale po prostu dziwnego...(óᗝò) Nafuna: Tak znaczy? (óᗝò) Sobek: (óᗝò) Nafuna: Mów jeśli coś cię trapi, to może być coś ważnego! (óᗝò) Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: Chyba nie dodałeś sosu tatarskiego. (>ᗜ<) Nafuna: Hah. (>ᗜ<) Sobek: (>ᗜ<) Sobek: (óᗜò) Sobek: (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek się położył na siedzeniu. Sobek: Obudź mnie jak dojedziemy. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Nafuna: Ok. (óᗝò) ................. Sobek: ..............chwila. A czy ja przypadkiem nie miałem orła zamiast reszki? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Samolot leciał. W wymiarze Minecrafta Przez lortnetkę patrzył się wieśniak. Wieśniak: (ꗞ_U) Wieśniak: (⍜_⍜) Wieśniak: Lordzie! Oni się zbliżają! (⍜_⍜) Przyszedł Ornol. I popatrzył się w niebo. Ornol: -_- Ornol: Zniszczyć ich! -_- Uruchomić kulę armatnią! -_- Wieśniak: Tak jest! (òᗝó) Wieśniaki przyszykowały wielką kulę armatnią. Z samolotu pilot to zauważył. Pilot: CHŁOPAKI! (⍜_⍜) Sobek się obudził. Nafuna też, S i N: CO DO- Dowódca: Odpalać! (òᗝó) Wieśniak: Rozkaz! (òᗝó) Wieśniaki uruchomiły kulę armatnią. Kula leciała w stronę samolotu. Sobek zbił szybę i został wessany na zewnątrz. Nafuna też Kula trafiła w samolot. Pojawiła się wielka kula ognia a samolot spadł. Sobek w powietrzu zrobił wielką kulę światła. Kula spadła na trawę. Sobek i Nafuna spadli na tą kulę i odbijając się wylecieli trochę dalej. Na szczęście głównym bohaterom nic się nie stało. Sobek: (dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: Dobra, od teraz boję się i samolotów i awionetek. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Przyszli Rycerze Śmierci. Rycerz: Proszę, proszę- Sobek: Nie przepraszaj. (>ᗜ<) Rycerz: -_- Jeden z rycerzy wziął kanapkę od Nafuny. Rycerz próbował zdjąć hełm ale się coś zacięło. Dowódca uderzył go w czoło. Dowódca: A tobie co?! Mało masz kanapek w dworcu? -_- Rycerz: ............... Dowódca: -_- Dowódca spojrzał na Sobka. Dowódca: Tego do lochu! -_- Dowódca spojrzał na Nafunę. Dowódca: A o nim zadecyduje Mistrz i Lord! -_- Sobek dostał w głowę od Dowódcy. Sobek natychmiastowo zemdlał. Nafuna: Cholera. -_- Sobka wzięli jacyś Rycerze. Dowódca: -_- Proszę się rozejść! (ᴗᗜᴗ) - głos Mistrza. Przyszedł Kasai. Dowódca i Rycerze się ukłonili. Nafuna lekko się popatrzył. Zauważył białobrodego dziadka w zbroi. Nafuna: Kto to jest do cholery? (òᗝó) Kasai zauważył Nafunę. Podszedł do Nafuny. Kasai: (ꗞ ³ꗞ) Kasai kucnął koło Nafuny. Kasai: Witaj Sobek! (óᗜò) Nafuna: Akurat gadasz do nie tego co trzeba! (─ᗜ─) Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) ........... Nafuna: Ekm...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Tak to ja Sobek! (òᗜó) Kasai: (òᗜó) Kasai przestał kucać. Rycerz: Chwila, a to przypadkiem nie był Nafuna? (óᗝò) Kasai: ? -_- Nafuna: Yyyyy.....tego co wzięliście to był Nafuna. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kasai: -_- Nafuna: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kasai: -_- Kasai: Jak tam z Mariką? (óᗜò) Nafuna: A uwierz mi że- Nafuna totalnie się zlagował. Nafuna: Em.........yyyy.......już mieszkamy razem! (óᗜò) Rycerze: Uuuuuu....(✧ᗜ✧) Kasai: Yhym.....i coś jeszcze? (óᗝò) Nafuna: No więc.......Marika ma naprawdę wielkie......yyyy.......moce dzięki którymi mogła uratować Sob- to znaczy mnie. (⍜ᗜ⍜) Kasai: (ꗞ ³ꗞ) Kasai odwrócił się od Nafuny. Nafuna: ........... Kasai: .................. Kasai odwrócił się do Nafuny. ............................................ Strzelił w niego fioletową błyskawicą. Nafuna zemdlał i upadł. Kasai: Związać go i przenieść do głównego pokoju! -_- Dowódca: Panie, aż tak bardzo jest dla ciebie ważny ten Sobek? (óᗝò) Kasai spojrzał na Dowódcę. Kasai: Idioto.......idioto. -_- Dowódca: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kasai: To jest Nafuna! -_- Dowódca miał mętlik w głowie. Dowódca: Kto? (๏ᗜ๏) Kasai zwrócił się do Rycerzy. Kasai: Pilnować Sobka, ja zajmę się Nafuną! -_- Rycerze: Tak jest! (òᗝó) Rycerze wzięli Nafunę. Kasai: -_- Kasai poszedł z rycerzami. W samolocie LARNA-196 Samolot leciał. Pilot: (òᗝó) Oponeczek i Teo spali. Pilot: (òᗝó) Pilot: Jesteśmy! (òᗜó) Samolot wylądował w jakimś lesie. Samolot się wyłączył. A śmigła przestały się kręcić. Pilot: (òᗜó) Pilot: Jesteśmy panowie! (òᗜó) Oponeczek się obudził. Teo też. Teo: O! Już jesteśmy? (óᗝò) Oponeczek i Teo zeszli schodami na trawę. Teo: Dziękujemy za podróż! (òᗜó) Oponeczek: (òᗜó) Pilot: Nie ma za co chłopaki! (òᗜó) Teo i Oponeczek poszli w stronę Wymiaru X. Pilot: A, chłopaki! (òᗝó) Teo się odwrócił do Pilota. Oponeczek też. Pilot: To wam się przyda! (òᗜó) Pilot rzucił Oponeczkowi latarkę. Była to zwykła latarka. Oponeczek: Po co latarka? (óᗝò) Pilot: Jak zaświecisz wrogowi w oczy to oślepnie! (òᗜó) Pilot zamknął drzwi samolotu. Oponeczek westchnął. I popatrzył się na latarkę. Oponeczek: (ò ³ó) Oponeczek schował ją do kieszeni. Teo szedł dalej. Oponeczek: Ej, zaczekaj! (>ᗝ<) 5 minut później Zbliżał się wschód słońca. Oponeczek szedł razem z Teo w stronę Wymiaru X. Oponeczek: Jak daleko idziemy? (óᗝò) Teo: Jak najbliżej celu. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: I jak najdalej od Francisa i KRM? (>ᗜ<) Teo: -_- Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Wybacz, ja...(⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo się zatrzymał. Oponeczek wraz z nim. Oponeczek: Nie chciałem żebyś się obraził. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo westchnął. Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: Tak naprawdę (odwrócił się do Oponeczka) to nie jest to tak że obrażam się bo nie wolno mi robić to na co mam ochotę. Nie dlatego, że zakazy istnieją i łączą się z nakazami. Ale dlatego, że KRM nie działa uczciwie. Popatrz, ledwo co wrócili i już zaczynają się problemy polityczne. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oponeczek: W sensie? (⍜_⍜) Teo: Oponeczek, nie widzisz jak oni zamiatają niektóre sprawy pod dywan? Oni wykorzystują Sobka jako "wybrańca" a nie "zbawiciela wymiarów". (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (ó_ò) Oponeczek: Faktycznie. (òᗝó) Teo: A jak myślisz, że czemu byłem wygnany? Uratowałem jeden z wymiarów a mimo tego nawet za kluczyk o wartości grosza nie dostałem podziękowań. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Teo: Ale wiesz co? Mam na nich gdzieś! -_- Teo poszedł. Oponeczek zdegustowany razem z nim. Nagle usłyszeli warczenie. O i T: Co to było? (òᗝó) Za Teo i Oponeczkiem coś wielkiego się pojawiło. O i T: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek i Teo się odwrócili. Zobaczyli wielkiego smoka. Ris: Siemka! (^◡^) O i T: (⍜_⍜) Cholera.... U Nafuny . . . Nafuna: -_- Nafuna był sparaliżowany. Nafuna: -_- A Kasai przed nim siedział na krześle i pił herbatkę. Kasai: (ò_ó) Nafuna: -_- Kasai: (ò_ó) Kasai odstawił filiżankę. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Nafuny. Kasai: Słuchaj Nafuna, ja nie chcę ci zrobić wielkiej krzywdy. Nie chcę żebyś był wielkim wrzodem na dupie tylko dlatego, że mnie nie pokonałeś. (ò_ó) Nafuna: A myślałem, że to TY jesteś tym Lordem.. -_- Kasai: O nie, nie, nie, nie mój mały przyjacielu tu nie chodzi o ciebie ani o mnie czy o wszystkich. Tu chodzi o Sobka. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: -_- Kasai: I nie martw się wypuszczę cię. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Mam nadzieję bo czekam na to aby ci przywalić. -_- Kasai: A czy mogę zapytać się dlaczego brązowowłosy chłopak z drugim brązowowłosym chłopakiem udali się do naszego wymiaru? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: Cóż, raz tu byłem w poszukiwaniu broni wiesz? -_- Kasai: "Broń zwalczająca zła" w niczym ci nie pomoże. Co najwyżej pikniesz małym pociskiem a wróg nawet się nie ruszy. Moc Sobka jest tak potężna, że potrafiłaby goblinowi odciąć głowę niczym piła tarczowa a takiemu demonowi oczy usmażyć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai spojrzał na portret anatomii człowieka. Kasai: Dawno temu już poszukiwano wybrańca..............ale nikt nie wiedział SKĄD pochodzi, JAKIEJ płci będzie, W KTÓRYM roku się urodzi. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai spojrzał na Nafunę. Kasai: Co ciekawe, wybrańcem okazał się być mój własny wnuk (ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna uniósł brew. Nafuna: Słucham? -_- Kasai: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: Mam rozumieć.......że mój własny dziadek chciał zabić moją matkę? -_- Kasai: Cóż, właściwie nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Nigdy nie byłbym w stanie zabić swojej własnej synowje. A zwłaszcza żony mojego syna Rina.........(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: .......................... Kasai: ......................... Nafuna: ............................ Kasai: Chciałbym.....................(przytaknął).......tak znaczy chciałbym żeby żył.......gdyby był z nami...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Nafuna: ...................... Kasai: (ò_ó) Nafuna: -_- Nafuna: Ojciec z pewnościa by do ciebie nie dołączył. -_- Kasai: (ò_ó) Kasai się odwrócił od Nafuny. Kasai: Poszukujesz Lorda, tak? (òᗝó) Nafuna: Taa i znalazłem. OKAZAŁ SIĘ BYĆ MOIM WŁASNYM DZIA- Kasai: O nie, nie, nie. Ja jestem tylko przykrywką. (òᗝó) Nafuna: Co? (òᗝó) Kasai: Prawdziwy Lord odpowiedzialny za to wszystko jest tym który ma władzę nad jednym wymiarem. (òᗝó) Nafuna: Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Lordem jest jeden z królów tego wymiaru? -_- Kasai: Dokładnie. Jednak ze względu na jego tożsamość nie zamierzam go w ten sposób zdradzać. (òᗝó) Nafuna: A w jaki sposób chcesz go zdradzić? (òᗝó) Kasai: Kojarzysz może.....Ris? (òᗝó) Nafuna: Skąd o niej wiesz? (òᗝó) Kasai: (òᗝó) Kasai: A zatem kojarzysz. (óᗝò) Nafuna: Nie zaskoczysz mnie tym że ona żyje. Sam spełniłem życzenie. -_- Kasai: A co gdybym powiedział............... Kasai przybliżył się do Nafuny. Kasai: .............że ona dołączyła do mojej armii tuż po twoim życzeniu? (òᗝó) Nafuna: ............... Nafuna: (zaciska zęby) Ty ją zwerbowałeś tak?! -_- Kasai: Nie. Sam ją nastawiłeś do mnie. Gdybyś życzył jej dostanie się no nie wiem na Ziemię, to wszystko byłoby dobrze. (òᗝó) Nafuna: -_- Kasai: Z tego właśnie powodu mam dla ciebie propozycję. Dołącz do mojej armii. Razem z Ris wspólnie pokonamy tego Lorda. Uratujesz Sobka, zaufaj m!. (òᗝó) Nafuna: NIGDY Nafuna: DO Nafuna: CIEBIE Nafuna: NIE Nafuna: DOŁĄCZE TY STARY PRYKU! -_- Kasai lekko uniósł brew. Kasai: A zatem wszyscy jesteśmy skazani na zwycięstwo Lorda. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: Powiedz Ris, że jak tylko się uwolnię to ją zabiję! -_- Kasai odszedł. Kasai: Nie muszę jej tego mówić, ona już jest martwa! (òᗝó) Kasai wyszedł. Kasai: ............zreszą jak my wszyscy! (òᗝó) Kasai zamknął drzwi. Nafuna: ............ Nafuna: K**WA! -_- . Smok strzelał ogniem. Teo odbijał pociski tarczą. Smok unikał pocisków. A Oponeczek krył się za skałami. Teo: Według naszego planu Oponeczek! (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Zgoda! (óᗜò) Oponeczek zaczął się wspinać. Ris to zauważyła. Ris: Atakuj! (>ᗝ<) Smok strzelił w Oponeczka. Oponeczek w ostatnim momencie skoczył poziom niżej. Skały spadały jak najdalej od Oponeczka nie dotykając go więc Oponeczek miał szczęście. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek popatrzył się za siebie. Smok zaczął się zbliżać. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek rzucił się na smoka. Oponeczek: Teraz! (>ᗝ<) Teo rzucił Oponeczkowi latarkę. Oponeczek z latarką został połknięty. Ris: Co do- .................. Ris: Nie, wypluj go ty głupi gadzie! (>ᗝ<) Smok połknął Oponeczka. Ris: (⍜_⍜) Ris skoczyła ze smoka. Smok wybuchł. Oponeczek się wydostał. Oponeczek: FUJ! (>ᗝ<) Oponeczek: A nie chwila.........to była maszyna? (òᗝó) Oponeczek spojrzał na Ris. Oponeczek: -_- Ris stworzyła Wielki Miecz. Oponeczek stworzył Miecz Sazmini. Oponeczek: -_- Ris: -_- Teo: ......... Oponeczek ruszył na Ris. Ris: -_- Oponeczek przeciął jej miecz na pół. Ris: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek: Ktoś tu chyba miecza nie posklejał! (>ᗜ<) Ris: *w myślach* Faktycznie.....ten grubas mi zniszczył ten miecz! (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek podwinął nogę Ris. Teo do nich podszedł. Następnie związali ją. Oponeczek: Wow, ty naprawdę jesteś słaba! (⍜_⍜) Ris: A zamknij się! -_- Oponeczek: Gdzieś ty chodziła na treningi? (óᗜò) Do spożywczaka? (óᗜò) Ris: -_- Oponeczek: Powiedz nam, gdzie jest wasz Lord czy Mistrz! -_- Ris: Tu cię zaskoczę bo jest ich dwóch. (òᗜó) Oponeczek: ............ Oponeczek: Co? (óᗝò) Teo: Poczekaj Oponeczek. (òᗝó) Teo popatrzył się na Ris. Teo: Jak to dwóch? (òᗝó) Ris: ............. Teo: (òᗝó) Teo: Chwila....................jest ich dwóch? Masz na myśli.....Lorda i Mistrza? (òᗝó) Ris: Dokładnie! (òᗜó) Teo wyjął nadajnik. Teo: (przez nadajnik) Tu Teo Vafidis! Złapaliśmy pierwszego ucznia! A tak dokładnie to uczennicę! (òᗜó) Yunko: Przyjęłam! (òᗝó) Teo się rozłączył. U Sobka Sobek się obudził. Był za kratami w lochu. Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek wstał. Sobek: Ale mnie głowa boli....(>ᗝ<) Rycerz: Cicho bądź! Mój kolega śpi! -_- Sobek: A, przepraszam. (⍜ᗜ⍜) ....................... Sobek: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Rycerz: -_- Sobek: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Sobek: Co ze mną zrobicie? (óᗝò) Rycerz: Nie odpowiem na to pytanie. -_- Sobek: (óᗝò) Sobek: Czemu? (óᗝò) Rycerz: Jak coś to mogę ci powiedzieć. (óᗝò) Sobek: Ok, no więc- Rycerz: Nie odpowiem na to pytanie! -_- Sobek: Ale sam powiedziałeś- Rycerz: Mam cię zabić? -_- Sobek: -_- Sobek przeszedł po prostu przez kraty. Rycerz: -_- Sobek: -_- Rycerz: -_- Rycerz: AAAAAA!!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rycerz uciekł. Drugi Rycerz się obudził. Rycerz: Co do- Rycerz; AAAAAA!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rycerz uciekł. Sobek: -_- Sobek: (ò_ó) Sobek szedł powoli w stronę wyjścia. Znalazł drugi długi korytarz. Sobek: (ò_ó) Sobek powoli szedł w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. "EXIT" Sobek: *szeptem* Wow. coś za szybko się to wszystko dzieje. (òᗜó) ............... Sobek usłyszał jakieś śmiechy. Sobek: (ò_ó) Sobek zauważył jeszcze inne drzwi. To właśnie z niego dochodziły te odgłosy. Nie wiem panie czy to jest dobry pomysł! (òᗝó) - głos Rycerza Śmierci Oto się nie musisz martwić! -_- - głos Kasaia Sobek przybliżył ucho do drzwi. Kasai: Pamiętajcie, że musimy wdrożyć plan naszego mistrza w życie wszystkich wymiarów! (óᗜò) Kosmita: -_- Kosmita: BLABLABLABLABLA? -_- Kasai: Nie senatorze......(ᴗᗝᴗ) Robot: Uważam, że ten plan naszego mistrza je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-jeeeest bardzo blisko celu! (๏ᗜ๏) ........... Kasai: Oficjalnie uważam to za otwarte! Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to zniszczymy tego zakapturzonego pajaca i uratujemy wymiary! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek: ? (òᗝó) Sobek zaczął się cofać. I upadł... Inni to usłyszeli. Kasai: Ups, chyba gość przyszedł. -_- Kasai wstał z krzesła. Sobek szybko wstał i uciekł Nagle wyczuł Nafunę. Sobek: No tak...(òᗝó) Sobek poszedł w stronę innego pokoju. Znalazł Nafunę sparaliżowanego na ścianie. Sobek: O kurde...(òᗝó) Sobek podszedł do Nafuny. Sobek: Ale cię urządzili. (òᗝó) Nafuna: Nom. Uwolnij mnie. (òᗝó) Sobek: Haha. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Sobek uwolnił Nafunę. Nafuna odzyskał sprawność. Nafuna: Kurde. (òᗝó) Sobek: Co? (óᗝò) Nafuna: Ty naprawdę masz najpotężniejszą moc w dziejach! (òᗝó) Sobek: Co masz na myśli? (òᗝó) Nafuna: Słuchaj..........nasz dziadek jest tym mistrzem. (òᗝó) Sobek: Co?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: Sorki za tą zmianę tematu. Taka jest niestety prawda. (òᗝó) Sobek: Co masz na myśli mówiąc że to nasz dziadek jest tym mistrzem? (òᗝó) Sobek wyczuł kogoś. Kasai się pojawił za nimi. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek i Nafuna się odwrócili. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kasai: (ꗞ◡ꗞ) Kasai: Witam was moje słodkie wnuczęta! (òᗜó) Sobek zacisnął pięści. Nafuna: (ò_ó) W wymiarze X Oponeczek i Teo dotarli do miejsca. Oponeczek: Wygląda trochę jak wysypisko kryształów. (òᗜó) Teo: Bo to JEST wysypisko kryształów w którym są przestępcy. (òᗜó) Nagle ktoś się pojawił. To był Kobrack. Kobrack: (ʘ_ʘ) Oponeczek: On jest cały zabandażowany? (òᗝó) Teo: Uważaj na niego, wyczuwam od niego złą moc która jest znacznie większa niż u tamtej dziewczyny. (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Ok. (òᗝó) Włączył się nadajnik. Yunko: Halo? Jesteście? (òᗝó) Teo wyłączył nadajnik. Yunko to zauważyła. Yunko: Pójdźcie sprawdzić Wymiar X! (òᗝó) Jednorożec: Tak jest! (òᗝó) Jednorożce się zebrały. . Teo: 5.000.000 HP Oponeczek: 500.000 HP Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: Czy ty masz drugi pasek HP?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kobrack: Grrr...(ʘᗝʘ) Oponeczek skoczył nad Kobrackiem Kobrack go złapał za koszulę i wywalił dalej. Teo skoczył przed nim a Oponeczek wstał i pojawił się za nim. Oponeczek używa Miecz Sazmini! Kobrack traci 5.000 HP! Teo używa KANIETZJE. Kobrack: 3.786.565 HP Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Kobrack kopnął Teo w piszczel. Teo upada. Następnie unikając ciosu Oponeczka zrobił salto i otworzył kolejne drzwi. Kobrack: Grr...(ʘᗝʘ) Oponeczek podbiegł do niego i go uderzył w głowę. Kobrack zaczął odbijać Miecz Oponeczka swoim mieczem. Dołączył się Teo. Kobrack kopnął Oponeczka. Oponeczek upadł. Następnie Kobrack zmienił się w tornado i przeleciał dalej. Oponeczek wstał. Oponeczek i Teo podbiegli do Kobracka. Wokół nich były wszędzie kryształy. Kobrack strzelił pociskiem w kryształ. Kryształ zaczął spadać. Teo zrobił unik. Kryształ spadł i się rozbił. ........... Kobrack: (ʘᗜʘ) Teo: -_- Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Oponeczek: Argh! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek o mało nie wdarł się pomiędzy Teo a Kobrackiem. Kobrack skoczył w do tył na inną platformę. Teo i Oponeczek skoczyli do niego. Kobrack skrzyżował miecze z Oponeczkiem i Teo. . Sobek: Zapłacisz za swoją żonę sukinsynu! -_- Nafuna: Spokojnie Sobek, weźmiemy go razem i- Sobek: SAM GO WEZMĘ! -_- Nafuna: NIE, SOBEK, NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek podbiegł do Kasaia. Kasai trafił w niego błyskawicą. Sobek wyleciał dalej. Nafuna westchnął. Nafuna: (ò_ó) Kasai: (òᗜó) Nafuna stworzył zieloną kulkę. Kasai: Jak sam widzisz, tak zginą wszyscy głównie z twojej decyzji. (òᗝó) Kasai strzelił w Nafunę błyskawicą. Nafuna ją pochłonął. Kulka się powiększyła. Nafuna nią rzucił. Kasai ją odbił. Nafuna: Nie wydaje mi się! -_- Kasai: (òᗝó) Kasai stworzył kulkę szarży. Kasai: 50.000.000 HP Nafuna: 900.000 HP Nafuna ruszył na Kasaia. Nafuna używa Zielonej Kuli! Kasai traci 20.000 HP! Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kasai: Nafuna, zawiodłeś mnie. (ꗞᗜꗞ) Francis aż tak mało cię uczył? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Nafuna: -_- Nafuna stworzył Miecz Chmur! Kasai stworzył Miecz Ciemności! Nafuna zaczął krzyżować miecz z Kasaiem. Kasai: No dalej, pokaż dziadkowi że potrafisz! (ꗞᗜꗞ) Nafuna: Argh! (>ᗝ<) Nafuna wybił Miecz Kasaia. Nafuna machnął mieczem. Kasai zrobił unik podskakując. Następnie własnymi rękami odpierał ataki miecza Nafuny. Nafuna machnął mieczem. Kasai złapał jego miecz. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Kasai: (òᗜó) Kasai przeciął mieczem Nafuny jego kolano a następnie klatkę piersiowią. Nafuna upadł a jego miecz wyleciał. Nafuna: ! (>ᗝ<) Kasai wziął swój Miecz Ciemności Sobek sparaliżowany to zauważył. Kasai uniósł miecz w górę. Sobek szybko wstanął i wybiegnął. Miecz Chmur Sobka zatrzymał Miecz Kasaia od zabicia Nafuny. Kasai: Nieźle Sobek..........przeżyłeś moje błyskawice! (òᗜó) Podczas tego jak Kasai mówł Nafuna leżący postanowił dać Miecz Chmur Sobkowi. Kasai: Jeszcze więcej energii a będziesz tak silny jak ja! (òᗜó) Sobek: I jeszcze więcej aby was wszystkich złych wybić! -_- Nafuna: SOBEK! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna rzucił Sobkowi Miecz Chmur. Sobek go złapał jednocześnie odbijając atak Kasaia. Sobek miał dwa Miecze Chmur. Sobek: -_- Kasai: (òᗝó) Sobek: -_- Sobek wyłączył Mieczem zasilanie. Było ciemno. . Oponeczek, Teo i Kobrack stali na platformie. Kobrack kopnął Oponeczka. Oponeczek spadał w dół. Spadł o 8 pięter dalej. Oponeczek był na 2 piętrze Teo wykopał Kobracka o piętro dalej na piętro 9. Koback spadł. Teo skoczył do niego. Oponeczek wspiął się. Zobaczył z góry jak Teo walczy z Kobrackiem. Oponeczek szybko skoczył na najwyższe piętro i pobiegł. Teo i Kobrack chodzili do przodu podczas walki. Oponeczek biegł dalej... ...aż włączyło się pole laserowe. Oponeczek został rozdzielony razem z Teo i Kobrackiem. Między Teo a Kobrackiem również pojawiło sie pole laserowe. Kobrack: Grr...(ʘᗝʘ) Teo: -_- Miecz Teo zniknął. Miecz Kobracka również. Miecz Oponeczka też. Teo: -_- Kobrack: (ʘ_ʘ) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Teo zaczął klękać. I zaczął się modlić po cichu do Overlorda. Kobrack: ? (ʘᗝʘ) Oponeczek: (óᗝò) Teo: ............ . Kasai: 49.998.999 HP Sobek: 2.000.000 HP Sobek uniósł Miecze w górę. Kasai też. Sobek i Kasai zaczęli się naparzać. W ciemności było tylko widać świecące się pociski. Sobek zaatakował. Kasai zaatakował ................... Sobek zrobił podskok i kopnął Kasaia w twarz. Kasai upadł. Sobek skrzyżował z nim miecze. Kasai przeciął Miecz Nafuny. Sobek miał już tylko jeden miecz. Sobek zaatakował. Kasai zaatakował. Nafuna: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Zasilanie się włączyło. Znowu było jasno. Kasai: (òᗝó) Kasai przeciął miecz Sobka i uderzył go z bani. Sobek zemdlał. Kasai wyrzucił go dalej. Sobek zaczął krwawić z nosa i leżał koło leżącego Nafuny. Nafuna: (⍜_⍜) Miecz Kasai'a zniknął. Kasai westchnął. Kasai: (ò_ó) Kasai: (⍜_⍜) Kasai się odwrócił. Zauważył cień jakiejś dziewczyny. Kasai: ? (⍜_⍜) Kasai zauważył Vanessę. Vanessa się pojawiła. Kasai: Mistrzyni Vanessa! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Vanessa: Kasai Tarol Kotełowski -_- Kasai: -_- . Oponeczek: (òᗝó) Oponeczek stworzył Miecz Sazmini. Pole laserowe zniknęło. Teo przestał się modlić i stworzył Miecz Kanietzje Kobrack stworzył Czerwony Miecz. Teo i Kobrack zaczęli się naparzać. Teo: 3.576.655 HP Kobrack: 2.546.112 HP Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Teo: 3.223.190 HP Kobrack: 2.456.112 HP Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Oponeczek wybiegł dalej aby dogonić Teo i Kobracka. Pole laserowe się włączyło. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek ledwo się zatrzymał. Jego włosek się lekko przypalił. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek patrzył się na Teo i Kobracka. Teo: 3.009.123 HP Kobrack: 2.346.888 HP Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Teo przez przypadek uruchomił wielką zapadnię przypominającą otchłań. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Teo: 2.000.567 HP Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Teo wybił miecz do zapadni. Teo: -_- Kobrack: (ʘᗝʘ) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Teo: -_- Teo uniósł miecz w górę. Kobrack: (ʘ◡ʘ) . Kobrack pięścią przebił brzuch Teo. Teo: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: NIEEEEEEEE!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kobrack wyjął dłoń z brzucha Teo. Teo upadł koło zapadni. Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo leżał na podłodze. Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek spojrzał na Kobracka. Oponeczek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kobrack: (ʘᗜʘ) . Kasai: Minęło chyba 60 lat odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy. (òᗜó) Vanessa: Widzę, że stałeś się tyranem. Czyżbyś zapomniał o swojej własnej rodzinie i chciał wszystko przejąć wszystko tylko dla władzy? Manifest zła przejął kontrolę nad tobą.... -_- Kasai: Ja stałem się potężniejszy niż ty stara wiedźmo! -_- Kasai uniósł rękę. Kasai: A nawet od wybrańca! -_- Kasai strzelił w nią błyskawicą. Vanessa ją pochłonęła. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kasai przyłożył drugą rękę. Strzelił w nią większą błyskawicą. Vanessa ją cały czas pochłaniała. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa: -_- Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Kasai przestał strzelać błyskawicami. Kasai: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Vanessa: Dużo jeszcze się musisz nauczyć mój stary uczniu! -_- Kasai: Haha! (>ᗜ<) Kasai: Błyskawice to nie tylko moc stara prukwo! -_- Kasai stworzył Miecz Ciemności. Kasai: Moc to skalarna wielkość fizyczna! -_- Vanessa: -_- Vanessa: 900.000.000 HP Kasai: 50.000.000 HP Vanessa podleciała. Stworzyła wielką pięść. Pięścią uderzyła Kasaia. Kasai stracił 10.000.000 HP Kasai: 40.000.000 HP Kasai: (⍜_⍜) Vanessa: No dalej, zadałam ci tylko jeden cios! -_- Kasai: (òᗝó) Kasai wstał i skoczył w stronę Vanessy. Vanessa stworzyła Miecz Światła. Kasai i Vanessa zaczęli się atakować. Kasai: 40.000.000 HP Vanessa: 897.689.999.HP Kasai: 25.000.000 HP Vanessa: 894.999.999.HP Kasai: 16.121.211 HP Vanessa odbiła się od ściany. Kasai: 11.232.712 HP Kasai: (dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa: 894.999.999 HP Vanessa: -_- Kasai: (dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa: Nieźle jak na 75-latka. -_- Kasai się wkurzył. Kasai: TO NIE KONIEC! -_- Kasai strzelił błyskawicą w kolumnę. Kolumna zaczęła spadać w stronę leżących chłopaków. Vanessa: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa szybko zamieniła swoje dłonie w wielkie pięści. Pięściami wzięła kolumnę. Kasai wykorzystał moment i zniknął. Vanessa wyrzuciła daleko kolumnę. Kolumna została rozbita o ścianę. Sobek i Nafuna dalej byli nieprzytomni. Vanessa ze smutkiem podleciała do nich. Położyła dłonie na ich głowach. .............. Nadajnik Sobka się włączył. Yunko: Sobek?! Czy wszystko z wami w porządku?! Halo?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Vanessa wyłączyła nadajnik. Po czym odeszła zostawiając Sobka i Nafunę. . Oponeczek: -_- Kobrack: (ʘᗜʘ) Pole laserowe się wyłączyło. Oponeczek ruszył na Kobracka. Zaczęli się naparzać. Oponeczek użył kulki Sazmini w stronę twarzy Kobracka. Twarz Kobracka została wypalona. Stracił cały pasek HP Kobrack upadł ale robiąc fikołka podniósł się. Kobrack: 4.000.000 HP Oponeczek: 432.187 HP Kobrack podsadził Oponeczka do góry. Oponeczek zrobił salto i uderzył Kobracka w twarz. Kobrack upadając podwinął nogę Oponeczkowi. Oponeczek odzyskał równowagę i pobiegł w tył. Oponeczek: ........ Kobrack zaczął mieczem atakować Oponeczka. Oponeczek odbił miecz Kobracka. Oponeczek skrzyżował miecz z Kobrackiem. Kobrack go kopnął w brzuch. Oponeczek wyleciał aż do zapadni. ............... Kobrack postanowił tam zajżeć. Kobrack: (ʘ_ʘ) Oponeczek trzymał się za drut wbity gdzieś głęboko w ściance. Kobrack: Grrr..(ʘᗝʘ) Kobrack zaczął niszczyć mieczem miejsce zapadni. Oponeczek puścił się jedną ręką. Trzymał się jedną ręką za drut. Oponeczek: (dyszy) (⍜_⍜) Kobrack: (ʘᗝʘ) Oponeczek spojrzał na sufit. Oponeczek: (⍜_⍜) Oponeczek podniósł się i skoczył wysoko nad Kobrackiem. Zniszczył kulką Sazmini sufit. Oponeczek spadł niedaleko Kobracka. Sufit zaczął spadać. Kobrack nic nie widział. Oponeczek przeciął go mieczem na pół. Kobrack: 0 HP Kobrack: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: -_- Kobrack: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kobrack się rozpołowił i został pochłonięty przez zapadnię. Zapadnia się zamknęła. Oponeczek: -_- Oponeczek szybko podbiegł do Teo. Wziął go w ramiona. Oponeczek: Teo! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Z ust Teo leciała krew. Oponeczek: O mój Overlodzie, Teo żyj! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo ledwo oddychał. Teo: O-o-pone- Oponeczek głaskał Teo po głowie. Oponeczek: Spokojnie, armia jednorożców tu będzie zaraz! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek zaczął uciskać brzuch Teo. Teo: (przygarbionym głosem) Dla mnie nie ma już pomocy.......Powiedz Francisowi, że go kochałem jako mojego mistrza........ojca. Pomimo tych głupich kłótni o nic. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: T-tak. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: P-pamiętasz jak mówiłem że prawdy w takim wieku nie można znać? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Oponeczek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo: To kłamstwo. To nie jest prawda. Każdy powinien znać prawdę......nie ważne w jakim wieku......nie ważne czy jest to coś błahego czy poważnego........KAŻDY MUSI ZNAĆ PRAWDĘ.....KAŻDY. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Teo zmarł. Oponeczek siedział cicho z ciałem Teo. Oponeczek go odstawił. Następnie złapał się za głowę. Oponeczek: ........(⍜_⍜) . Maurycy: Overlodzie w Nadwymiarze... Wszyscy: Miej Teo w swojej opiece.. Maurycy: Overlordzie w Nadwymiarze.. Wszyscy: Miej Teo w swojej opiece.. Francis podszedł do trumny. Francis: .......... Zaczął się modlić nad trumną. Francis: Overlordzie........proszę niech Teo będzie tam bezpieczny. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Francis spojrzał na niebo. Z jego oczu zaczęły cieknąć łzy. Francis: I CO SIĘ TAK PATRZYSZ NA MNIE TEO?! DALEJ CHCESZ SPĘDZIĆ KOLEJNE 90 LAT NA KŁÓCENIE SIĘ O BYLE PIERDOŁĘ?! (ཀᗝཀ) Francis: CZY ŻAŁUJĘ?! TAK! NIESTETY DOPIERO TERAZ GDY CIEBIE JUŻ NIE MA! OPUŚCIŁEŚ NAS ZA WCZEŚNIE. POMIMO PONADWIEKOWEGO CZASU ŻYCIA TY I TAK NIE ZASŁUGIWAŁEŚ NA ŚMIERĆ! (ཀᗝཀ) Oponeczek patrzył się na trumnę Teo. Oponeczek: Co jest...........jakim cudem to się stało....(⇀_↼) Wenus składała ręce Wenus: Overlordzie w Nadwymiarze.. Do niej podszedł Gorilla. Gorilla: Wenus, dostałem wiadomość. (òᗝó) Wenus: Słucham. (òᗝó) Gorilla: Wojsko Rycerzy skapitulowało ale zostało ich jeszcze z 20. Jeden z uczniów został zabity a drugi aresztowany. (òᗝó) Wenus: To dobrze. (òᗜó) Gorilla: No właśnie nie. (òᗝó) Wenus: ? (òᗝó) Gorilla: Jak wiemy jest jeszcze Lord prawda? (òᗝó) Wenus: No tak. (òᗝó) Gorilla: Jak się okazuje, uczeń aresztowany jest uczniem Kasaia (òᗝó) Wenus: A ten zabity przez Oponeczka? (òᗝó) Gorilla: Należy do Lorda. (òᗝó) Gorilla: Jest ich dwóch. Nie więcej...(òᗝó) Wenus: i nie mniej...(òᗝó) Gorilla: Uczniowie pokonani...........Mistrz zaginął............ale KTO jest tym który pociąga za sznurki? (òᗝó) Wenus: Nie wiem...........musimy być bardziej czujni. (òᗝó) Gorilla: (òᗝó) G & W: Overlodzie w Nadwymiarze... Maurycy popatrzył się na Wenus i Gorillę. Maurycy: Overlordzie w Nadwymiarze...-_- W nieznanym wymiarze Kasai szedł w stronę klasztoru. Kasai: (òᗝó) Kasai wszedł do klasztoru. I zamknął drzwi. Wszędzie była ciemność. Kasai uklęknął. Kasai: Wybacz mój mistrzu ale chyba przegraliśmy. (òᗝó) Ornol wstał z tronu. Ornol: Nic z tych rzeczy Mistrzu Kotełowski......pamiętaj o tym o czym ci mówiłem. -_- Kasai: Czy KRM już wie o nas? (òᗝó) Ornol: Zaczynają się domyślać..........ale spokojnie. -_- Ornol: Jeszcze tylko chwila.........-_- Ornol: A ten wybraniec zostanie zniszczony raz na zawsze! -_- Kasai zaczął się stresować. Kasai: To tylko chłopak panie, nie musisz się nim martwić! (òᗝó) Ornol: Od teraz to ty musisz zacząć się martwić. Nie o Sobka, tylko o siebie. (òᗝó) Ornol podszedł do klęczącego Kasaia. Ornol: Pamiętaj o tym Mistrzu Kotełowski. (òᗝó) Kasai: Tak Lordzie.....(òᗝó) Ornol: A teraz pora na ostatni punkt mojego planu! (òᗝó) Ornol wyjął z sutanny jakiś obrazek. Na nim był Maurycy. Kasai: ? (òᗝó) Ornol zgniótł zdjęcie. Ornol: Pora aby plan Aetbxa ruszył do przodu! (òᗝó) Kasai: (òᗝó) CDN 14 Stycznia 2019 roku rozpocznie się 4 sezon! .